Patience isn't worth it
by himyadollz
Summary: what if Natsu realized that sometime patience is the key to success but that when Lucy is at stake, patience really is not worth it. sorry i suck at summaries. the picture use was done by mistersev7n from deviantart PS none of the caracters belong to me they all belong to Hiro Mashima except for Tali ( i made her up)
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be an easy job, well that's what Ezra had told him, but now Natsu was convinced that she wanted to get rid of him. The 'easy' job turned out to be one of the hardest he ever had and he was not sure if he wanted to go through with it.

Just then a picture of Lucy popped in his head and he knew he could not go back to Fairy Tail without completing the job first. Of course Ezra had totally convinced him that doing this job was doing it for Lucy, and being the total loyal friend that he was,Natsu immediately agreed to it. Darn was he regretting not having check what it was before.

He was so going to beat Ezra up when he would get back.

He was now sitting on a top of a mountain waiting for unknown monster to come at him, so he could get rid of it and go home to kill a certain red headed girl. How on earth did killing this monster have anything to do with Lucy, he could not figure it out. Still he sat there for what seemed like hours. He was really beginning to get annoyed by this; Natsu was not the type to just silently wait for something. Oh no he was the type to fight anything that came his way fast and with a burst of flames. It was really driving him nuts but he stayed there and waited, it was after all for some reason that he could not find for Lucy.

The day was ending when finally he saw something coming his way. What he saw thought made his blood boil with anger. Ezra was coming his way with a satisfied smile on her face.

A smile he really wanted to ripe off her face right now. "What are you doing here Ezra I thought you said you couldn't make it for this mission and that's why you wanted me to go in your place?" Her stupid smile only seemed to widen, she stopped right in front of him and took his arm to bring him up to his feet.

"Well it seems that you have completed this mission surprisingly I thought you wouldn't succeed." "What the hell are you talking?! I didn't see any monster yet and tell me how in the world would killing a stupid monster have anything to do with Lucy?!" Ezra simply smirked at his questions before answering "Nothing" "what the hell do you mean nothing then what am I doing here?!" Natsu was sure that if he could simply melt Ezra with his eyes she would be like soup right now. What the hell did she mean nothing, then why did she make him do this stupid mission and tell him that.

"This mission was really important for you to do that's why I told you it would help Lucy, since it seems to be the only way to make you take a mission these days." "Then what is this mission all about!" "You need to learn how to be patience and so I created this mission so you could learn it."

He could not believe his ears, Ezra had invented this mission as a pretext for him to learn to be patience. He did have to agree with Ezra on this point, he did need to learn some patience. With that thought all his anger left him and he smiled at her.

"Well then we are done with learning for today what do you say we go back home?" He could only nod in response so much he was shock to think Ezra would have gone into all this trouble only to help him, he was grateful to have friends like her.

Back at Fairy Tail everyone laugh at him for being fooled by Ezra like that, which really ** him off but he did not say anything. Well until Gray said a comment about him not being a real man, then he let his anger loose and engaged into one of his many fights with the ice maker.

Like usual the fight ended with Ezra separating the two after the entire guild had join them in fighting and Gray had taking his clothes off. Result many injured guild members, a very ** Ezra and a Gray in boxer with Juvia falling all over him.

That is when it hit him, Lucy was nowhere to be seen and neither was Happy. He turned to Mirajane and asked her about his missing friends, only to get a reply about a job they took.

Immediately Natsu was off the guild running toward his friends before something hit him. He went back to the guild running. " Mirajane what job did they take" "I don't really know they just left the poster on the counter saying that Happy had picked it and that they should be back soon." "Can I see it please?"

She handed him the poster and watched with amazement has all the colors in his face drained. Before she could question him, he was off running toward the duo that left earlier. She took the poster that had fallen on the ground and looked at it. All the colors seemed to drain from her face too.

Happy was trying his best to stay awake, but all the injuries he had gotten from the fight seem to force his body to slip in the darkness. Still he had to try, he had to go get Natsu and he had to get him fast. He had been flying for a while trying to fall when he saw someone running full speed his way.

He only caught a glimpse of pink before realising that it was Natsu. "NATSU!" the pink dash stopped and turned around running back to him. "Happy! There you are! Wait where is Lucy?" When Natsu came into better view his heart almost stopped. He was able to catch his best friend before he hit the ground.

Happy was covered in injuries some small, others more important. He seemed to struggling a lot to stay awake a sight that made the fire dragon slayer furious. Whoever had dared to hurt his friend was going to pay dearly.

"Come on Happy I'll take you back to Fairy Tail and Wendy can heal you." "NO!NATSU WAIT WE CAN'T LEAVE WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" "Calm down Happy go back where?" "We have to go back Natsu we can't leave Lucy" Happy feel into the world of unconsciousness, completely collapsing in Natsu's arms.

Lucy! How could he have forgotten about her, she had to be close by? Something then crossed his mind, if Happy was injured like would that not mean that Lucy was also injured. Also if she was not running with Happy did that mean that she was more injured then him, injured to the point of not being able to walk. He stopped his thought right there Lucy was fine, he just needed to find her fast to go back and get Happy healed.

He ran with all his might in the direction Happy had just came from, He was going to find Lucy and everything would be fine. Not five minutes later he arrived at the site of a furious fight. There was destruction everywhere, he also saw a little monster like creature on the ground, dead. He looked around for Lucy even called out her name.

He heard a voice, a masculine voice, and the voice of someone he knew but that voice sounded weak and hurt. He followed it and what came into view was something that would stay forever in grave in his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few hours earlier with Lucy and Happy**

They just picked a job, well actually it was Happy that picked it but seeing how Lucy was low on rent money she went along with him. So here they were in the client's house waiting to hear exactly what he wanted them to do. Lucy had not really read what the mission was about but she trust Happy to pick a job not too hard for her to accomplish. After all they were only the two of them, there was Ezra, no Gray and sadly no Natsu.

She had hesitate on going on a job without Natsu, after all when something bad happened he was always there to make sure she was safe. Guess she had to get used to no Natsu on some jobs, he could not always be with her and saving her all the time. As she sat there she began to feel a little nervous maybe she should have read exactly what Happy had picked. Then the client finished his explanation of what he wanted them to do and it seemed pretty easy. So Happy and her left in the direction of the forest the client had indicated them. They were supposed to go find some long lost family treasure and bring it back. Easy right?

The forest was a little scary to look at. It was big the trees all looked gloomy, the sky looked dark with all those trees that hide the sun rays and they could not hear any sounds of animals being around. Well that last part appeased Lucy. Happy was up in the air looking around for some clues as to where this treasure could be. They finally ended up in the middle of the forest completely lost. They were in one of the rare open field in the forest so Happy could fly high in the sky and try to see where the way out could be. While Happy was busy doing that Lucy kept looking around for the treasure, it really could be anywhere and she really started to get annoyed. She was about to turn around when she saw a small opening in the ground near a big tree. She slowly approached it and let her pass through the opening, only to have it come out with a crown looking thing. _"HAPPY! I FOUND IT!"_

Happy looked down to where Lucy was and saw a shining thing in her hands. So he flew down to her. _"Great job weird Lucy" "would you stop calling me that!"_ Happy smiled at the fact that he had succeed in making Lucy angry again. He was about to wrap his tail around her and fly them out of the forest, when really nasty looking wizards came out from behind the trees_. "Well well what do we have here boys, a little girl trying to steal or treasure uh?"_ The man that spoke seemed to be the leader of this ugly bunch. _"It isn't yours you ugly bunch of nasty man!" "Lucy! I don't think you should be insulting them_."

Happy was scared, he could feel something really bad was going to happen. Those men reeked of evil intents. He wrapped his tail around Lucy and started to get way, but something collide with his small body which separated Lucy and him as they fell to the ground, hard. Happy was barely able to stay awake with how hard he hit his head when he fell, but he had to get Lucy and himself out of here or they would both never leave this place. He slowly stood and looked for Lucy only to find her on the ground a little father, her body was scratch and bruised everywhere. He looked down at himself and realized that he too was injured everywhere.

He looked up when he heard a slight scream. Lucy had just received a vicious kick in the ribs by one of the men. _"Nasty man uh? How about I show you just how nasty I can be?"_ The smile he had was not reassuring Lucy at all, in fact it scared her more then ever. Happy jumped on the man to distract him from Lucy. He was thrown down on the ground once again, he heard Lucy scream his name as she attacked the man from behind. He heard her say something about him getting away to go get Natsu. He immediately forced himself to stand and made his wings appeared once more. He took off with great fear in his heart, he hope he would make in time. Even if sometimes he did not really like Lucy, he still was very attached to her and if she were to disappear it would put the entire guild in depression.

Lucy hit the ground hard and felt great pain rush through her body, the man she had just attacked laugh at her and kicked her once more. "I will take great pleasure in slowly killing you." The other men came around them and each of them took their turns beating the life out of Lucy, they used their fist, feet, but also their magic. As she received each hits, the spirit mage forced herself to not scream too much, she would not give them the pleasure of hearing how much she was in pain. Soon the pain became too much for her too handle, she was losing conscious and fast. Just before she could loose herself to the darkness completely, she heard a heartbreaking scream of her name.

**With Loke**

He was in the celestial spirit world just like he was always especially these days, Lucy did not seem to call him very often. It saddened him to think that all the others were summoned regularly but not him. It really made him feel as if she thought he was weak, he knew that it was not true but he could not help how he felt. He just wanted to spend a little time with her and protect her that is all why could she not understand that.

He was about to go see what the others where up to when he felt it. A terrible pain that made him want to cry. He quickly focused on his precious master and used the contract between them to see her. He watched as she fell out of Happy's grasp and hit the ground with a sickening sound. He wanted to kill when he saw the man kick his precious Lucy, how dare he? He was going to lose his life for that.

The Lion spirit made his gate appear and tried to go through, but it would not open. Shock ran into his veins, why could he not go through he had done it many times before. He watched in horror has Happy left Lucy there alone to fight for herself. His fists collide against his gate as he screamed for Lucy to call him or any other of her friends to help her. All his hopes of her calling one of them disappeared when all the men surrounded her.

He banged his fists again his gate and desperately tried to open, he had to get through he had to go help Lucy. Every time she would take a hit, Loke felt as if someone stabbed his heart over and over again. He saw how she tried to not scream, how each of the hits where taking her life slowly away. His hands were bleeding so much he hit his gate hard, but he did not care it did not matter, he only cared about getting through and killing all those men that hurt his princess.

He saw as he eyes began to close and felt how she was losing the battle to stay alive. A desperate cried came form his lips and with one last hit he finally managed to force his gate open. He appeared beside Lucy and screamed her name when he saw he eyes closed. His rage was radiating from around him, those bastards were going to pay dearly.

He fought with all his might, got several injuries, but he could not feel any of them. He only felt his rage and desire to protect and avenge his master. They all perished at his hand and Loke was surprised at how cruel he had been. However he did not feel any regrets, those men deserved what happen to them. He suddenly collapsed on the ground his injuries made it barely impossible for him to move. He manage to crawl back to Lucy, he wrapped his arms around her creating a protective cocoon with his body.

He knew that because of all his injuries he should be returning to the spirit world but he refused to leave Lucy, he would rather die. He heard noise coming toward them and feared that it was other of this band coming to check on their team mates. Relief flooded through him when he saw who it was.

Natsu nearly fell on his knees so much the scene before him made his heart hurt. There were bodies of many filthy looking men on the ground. A bit away from the bodies was the thing that really made him wish he had left Ezra's stupid mission sooner. Loke was severally injured on the ground his body wrapped around an even more injured Lucy as if he was trying to protect her with his body.

He ran over to them and laid Happy beside them so he could help Loke. _"Natsu please you have to help her you have to."_ The pleading in Loke's voice made Natsu fear that they were not going to make in time. He helped the celestial spirit to sit and made sure his injuries were not fatale before turning back to Lucy. When his eyes saw how much she was hurt his blood boiled so much that if the men were not already dead they would have been missing their hearts soon. He carefully picked up Happy placed him in her arms, before he picked her up. One glance over the lion spirit and Loke's nodded, against what he wanted her return to the spirit world trusting Natsu with Lucy's life.

The dragon slayer ran faster then he had ever run, his legs wanted him to stop, they even seemed to want to break from all the running. Natsu ignored it and kept running, he had to get Lucy to Wendy so she would heal her and everything would be fine. He finally came into view of Fairy Tail, he could even hear the fighting inside.

He broke down the doors with his legs for he wanted to get in as fast as possible. Everyone fell quiet and looked at the fire boy, before all hell broke loose. Many screamed of Lucy's name were heard and some of them rushed to her. Wendy broke through the crowd and motioned for everyone to give space. She told Natsu to lay Lucy on the ground and when he did she quickly started her healing spells, praying that Lucy would make it.

Hours passed and still Wendy kept her spell up, she had to get through and make the celestial spirit mage open her eyes, she just had too. To her great disappointment she fell over on the floor completely exhausted. Her precious cat companion rushed to her, Wendy began blacking out but before she fell in unconsciousness she turned her head in Natsu's direction and tried to make a full sentence come out of her mouth. The only words that Natsu heard however were 'she's not waking up.'


	3. Chapter 3

Everything around Natsu blurred out, he could not make out anything that the other members were saying not that he cared. His world had just shattered, everything crumbled to pieces, and nothing could fix it. Lucy was not going to wake up, ever, Wendy had said so and when Wendy said something about healing it was always true. His legs gave up, as fell to his knees, he looked toward his blond comrade. He would never be able to go on jobs with her and just crash into her house while she least expected it.

Everything they did along with Happy, Grey and Ezra they would never do them again. He felt them slid down his cheeks, the tears of despair. He lost someone important to him once more and it hurt even more to think that even thought she was still alive and breathing, she was lost to him. He looked down at Happy, still in his arms. He kept looking at Happy, as if the little blue cat would open his eyes and smile at Natsu that he had not lost him.

He gave Happy to Mirajane and made her promise to take care of his precious friend. Natsu, then slowly pick up Lucy and started walking toward the infirmary. While he walked, he finally noticed all the guild's members either crying or trying to control their rage, even Gajeel seemed to be somewhat upset. He entered the infirmary and laid Lucy on one of the beds, it took everything in him to let go of her. Letting go of her was like accepting that he would never be able to see her eyes look at him ever again. He took a chair and set it as close as possible to the bed, sitting in it, he took Lucy' hand in his and vow to never let it go. If she was going to leave then he would leave with, he did not deserved to live after he had failed her like this. His eyes never left her not even when a burst of bright light appeared behind him, he already knew who it was.

When he appeared in the room Loke had the most sickening feeling in his guts, he had barely felt the connection between his master and him, and he had hoped he would feel it stronger once he was close to her. Unfortunately when he appeared behind Natsu in the small infirmary room, he could not feel his connection to Lucy very much. She was right there in front of him and he could only feel her as if she was slowly fading away forever. He wanted to cry out her name and force her eyes to open, but the expression on Natsu's face told him that he would not succeed in doing so.

Loke walked closer to the bed, but before he could make the final step to reach it, Natsu's voice stopped him. _"She's not waking up. Ever." _Loke felt his heart being shattered in many millions of pieces, why would his precious person never wake up again. This could not be happening, he must have heard Natsu wrong. Natsu slowly turned his head toward Loke, His eyes were still marked with fresh tears.

That was the breaking point for Loke, he could not believe he was going to have to live without his precious master. That he was going to have a new master yet again because he had failed his master. It hit him then, if Lucy really would never wake up again her keys would have been reassigned a new master, himself included. So why was he still here, why where her keys still attached to her belt? Of the keys were still there that meant Lucy still had a chance! He took Natsu by the shoulders and started to shake him violently_. "Natsu you're wrong Lucy still has a chance look!"_ he pointed the celestial keys, Natsu looked at them and looked back at Loke like he was some kind of crazy person. _"Don't you get it if Lucy really was never going to wake up her keys would have disappeared, but they are still there which means Lucy still has a chance!"_

The expression on Natsu's face was one that could not be described, it was a mix of uncertainty, relief, hope and great happiness. Hope was raised in his heart was more, Lucy was really going to be fine, and she was going to open those big eyes of her once more. He told Loke to look after her and left the room to go see the others.

Once he came into the larger room, he saw that everyone was still weeping in their own corners. Mirajane just finished wrapping Happy' injuries and Natsu was happy to see that the blue cat had regain consciences. He was not really happy to see tears coming out of his best friend's eyes, somebody had obviously told him about Lucy.

Once Happy saw Natsu, he tried to get up and go see his pink haired friend, but he could not seem to make his body obey him. Natsu, who had sensed the small try his friend made, slowly walked to him_. "Natsu is Lucy really never going to come on jobs with us?"_ the desperate sound in Happy's voice almost made Natsu start to cry again, but he remembered what Loke had told him. _"What are talking about Happy of course Lucy is going to come do many jobs with us. So many that you won't be able to count them." "Natsu don't do this to yourself or the others, don't give them false hope."_ He turned toward Mirajane, only to see her crying again, he smiled at her even if it was hard to do at the moment. _" you don't get Mira Lucy is going to be fine, her keys are still there and Loke said that if Lucy really was never going to wake up her keys would have vanished."_

Mirajane looked at him with great hop in eyes, she really wanted to believe Natsu's words even if they were false she would believe them. The alternative was simply too hard for her to accept, she already had to accept Lisanna's death, she would not accept anyone else's. Everyone around the three, who had heard Natsu, also believed in them. Losing a member was something simply too hard for most of the guild's member that they would believe anything they would hear about Lucy being alright.

Loke stayed in the room and looked at Lucy like Natsu had told him. He could feel the hope in the other members so much it was overwhelming. Lucy really touched people around her, made them see a better side to life. She was also very strong, kind hearted, generous and so much more, that she had made Loke fall in love with her, even when he still feared going too close to celestial spirits mage.

She had saved him from disappearing forever and that day he had seen the true strength of her powers. She had nearly sacrificed herself for him even thought he had not been the nicest guy around her. He had vowed that day that he would give his life to protect hers, but he had failed and that almost cost him another master. Loke asked for the spirit king to give power to help save his precious Lucy, when his hand glowed a bright golden light , he placed on Lucy's forehead and prayed. The door opened behind him still he had to concentrate on only Lucy if he wanted this to work. He heard a voice, probably Natsu's, but he could not make out what he was saying. The light faded from his hand and he could finally hear what was said to him. _"Loke I am not in the freaking mood to play jokes, now tell me what on earth did you do to Lucy." "I helped her." _Thankfully before Natsu could ask anymore question, Lucy's eyes slowly opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt so badly, it was like something was crushing her and she could not get out from under it. She heard voices around her, at first it made her panic, but soon she realised to whom those voices belonged. Finally she came to the conclusion that she was somewhere safe and that those men in the forest would not hurt her again, she opened her eyes very slowly.

At first everything was blurry and her eyes seemed very sensible to the light. Once her eyes were half opened she closed them immediately and regretted what she had just did, everything hurt more, a lot more. She gasped when she felt someone had just grasped her hand. Pain rushed through her body, but for some odd reasons she could not feel any wounds on her body.

She opened her eyes again, even if her body was against it, the person grasping her hand was none other then her pink haired friend Natsu Dragneel. He looked to be extremely worried but also relived about something. Lucy opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but no words would come out of her.

She looked at Natsu with big question marks in her eyes, and he simply turned his head to look at something that was slightly behind him. The celestial mage soon realised it was in fact one of her spirit friend, Loke. Loke seemed calm but in the same agitated, weird combination was a thought that ran through Lucy's head.

Natsu knew he had to keep himself from looking alarmed, but once he realised that Lucy could not seem to be able to speak, his panic level increased drastically. He looked at Loke, who was a bit behind him, wanting an answer from the spirit. Loke had obviously healed Lucy from her coma like state, but had he also caused Lucy the talking restraints. The spirit looked so calm, in fact he looked too calm for someone who had almost lost a second master.

Loke could feel both Natsu's and Lucy's eyes on him, and so he decided to keep in expression of a calmed one. In his head he was actually trying to find the cause of Lucy being unable to talk, could he have done this while healing her. He repast the entire fight, which almost caused Lucy her life, and found the right scene to explain all this.

One of the men had kicked Lucy pretty hard, from what he could see, in her throat, he probably damaged her vocal cords. He would have to make sure that when Wendy was strong an off again, that she would heal Lucy's vocal cords. He slowly walked to the other side of the bed and took Lucy's hand in his own.

The moment his hand touched hers, Lucy could feel a powerful felling of guilt run through her, was Loke feeling guilty of something. Again she tried to speak, but still no words would come out, which frustrated her extremely. She saw Loke look at Natsu, and could swear that these two were somehow communicating with one another, because Natsu suddenly stood up and left. She felt a bit sad that Natsu had left, but was relieved that Loke stayed with her.

She turned her head back toward him and gave him a small smile. However an immense pain rushed through her body and finally her vocal cords worked, only for her to let out and extremely painful and loud scream.

Loke was scared, he did not understand why was Lucy screaming like that. His eyes started watering at the fact that his most precious person was in so much pain and he could not do anything about it. One thing did get to mind, but if he were to do it, he feared Lucy would hate him. When she kept screaming and made up his mind, he conjured up his light magic and focused it on his lips.

He slowly and carefully bended down towards Lucy, and prayed she would not hate him. He kissed her with all his might, deciding that if this was the only chance he was ever going to have to kiss her, that he would enjoy it to the maximum. He felt Lucy relaxed, which was a great sign for him. He slowly started merging his power into her.

Loke's power entered her body, she could feel it very well, and for some reason it made all the pain go away. Lucy felt as if her body was wrapped in warm gold light that would protect her from anything. Just when she was starting to feel really good, Loke was ripped away from her. Lucy looked up only to see a very furious Natsu, who had fire coming out of his body, and it scared Lucy because he did not seem to be doing it on purpose.

Natsu had left the room because he knew that Loke would want a moment with his master, and also he wanted to check on Wendy. He arrived to where Wendy, who had regained consciousness, was sitting. Some had told her about what Natsu had said of Lucy's being okay, but no one knew yet that she was awake.

He did not tell her, but made sure she was alright and was getting her strength back. When he was satisfied that she was going to be okay, and that Loke had enough time with Lucy, he left to go back to the infirmary. When he got back, however, he felt pure rage consume his body. How dare Loke kissed his Lucy?! He grabbed the back of Loke's shirt, and pulled him away from Lucy, the force of his pull actually made Loke fall on the floor. The spirit gave Lucy a quick look, before he disappeared to go back to the spirit world. His disappearance only served to fuel Natsu's rage.

Lucy was actually scared of Natsu right now, something she thought would never happen. His body was completely on fire and it seemed to getting stronger. Her fears became worst when the room started burning as well. She could not get out of the bed due to her fear and refusal to leave Natsu in this state. Lucy did the only thing that she could do in this state. _"NATSU!"_

Natsu eyes open wide once he realised what he was doing, he quickly opened his mouth and ate all the fire he had created. Once the fire was gone, he turned his attention back to Lucy, she looked terrified in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and started to cry, he could have killed her, kill his Lucy. He felt her wrap her arms around him as well, and felt her shoulders start to shake. He pulled himself slightly away from her, only to see her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

He wiped them away with one hand, while whispering how sorry he was. He stopped however when he heard shouts of Lucy's and his name, which came from the other side of the door. Natsu looked at the door and saw that the handle had melted due the fire. The infirmary door had a special spell on, it was made so locked, in this case melted and it could only be opened from the inside.

Natsu felt happy at that fact, he was alone with Lucy and no one could come in and disturb this moment. He ignored the shouts and wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy once more. _"Natsu…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was in complete shock, she had never seen Natsu eat his own fire. She had always thought that he could not do such thing. He had just proved her wrong and now here they were her being almost suffocated by Natsu who would not let go of her. As more time passed, Lucy began to panic, he was not letting go of her. It even seemed that his grip tighten on her, squishing her against his body. She tried to pry in off, but with him being way stronger then her, it did not do much.

When her strength finally ran out, she just gave up and decided to enjoy the embrace. His body was so warm it was soothing, and soon her eye lids were closing. She listened to his heartbeat, as she fell asleep, which made seem even more comfortable. Without realising what she did, Lucy gave a kiss on Natsu's neck, where his scarf happened to fall down.

__Natsu felt his blood boil again, but this time it was for a different reason. He had felt Lucy fight him, and then felt her relax and start to drift off to sleep. He really felt her when she kissed his neck. He did not think that she knew exactly where she kissed him, which happened to be directly on his scar. The feeling of her lips there was something Natsu never thought he would get, butterflies in the stomach. Him, the great salamander of fairy tail had butterflies in his stomach because of a girl. It was simply unbelievable.

Natsu looked toward the door, he could still here the screaming of his friends, yet he still refused to go open the door. If he opened it he would lose his precious moment with Lucy. That was not something that he was ready to give up just yet.

He did not understand fully what he was feeling for his teammate right now, but he knew that it was not just friendship anymore. That realisation scared him, all the people that he had come to care about the most, with the exception of Happy, had all vanished from his life. He did not want Lucy to vanish like the others. He would have to take his distances with her. That resolution, however, could wait until tomorrow.

_'Would you guys stop with all the screaming, we are perfectly fine in here!'_ shout a very annoyed Natsu,  
the answer he got was a few scream of him being an idiot and that he should hurry out of the room. Something that he was not really planning to do, not even when he wanted to punch the crap out of those who called him an idiot. However he had to leave, he gently placed Lucy back in the bad and looked at her one last time before finally he opened the door. Tomorrow he was going to start making space between them.

Cana looked at her card again, something had to be wrong. These could not be correct, how could her cards predict something like that, it made no sense at all. Why were her cards telling her that a great disaster was going to happen very soon? A disaster no one would be able to stop no matter what. Cana raised her head at the sound of screams coming from outside the guild. All the members of the guild rushed outside, what they saw send shivers down their spines and they all turned their head towards Natsu.

There was a big creature in the sky hiding the sun, the giant creature happened to be a red dragon! How could a dragon be here, everyone was sure that they had all perished. Everyone's head turned toward Natsu again, when they heard him utter one single name. _'Igneel'_

__Natsu started running as fast as he could in the direction the dragon was going in. he was not going to lose his chance of seeing the one he had searched for so long. He knew that some of the guild members were try to follow him, they obviously wanted to see the dragon too. The fire dragon slayer arrived into a clearing where Igneel had dropped to the ground. He stopped right in front of him with tears in his eyes. _'What happened Igneel? Why did you leave me?!' _The fire dragon just stood there staring at Natsu, but then shifting his glance toward those that had followed him.

His son had made some good friends, he could see that, but one was missing. The small blue cat was in the arms of the tall red headed girl, the ice mage was there too with the small wind dragon slayer beside him. He finally figured it out, the blond celestial mage that was always with his son was missing.

He had found a way to keep an eye on his son, which made know everything about how he was living and his friends. He had come to realize how important his friends were to his son. Especially the little blue cat that he could not remember the name and that blond celestial mage whom was pretty sure her name was Lucy. _'I cannot tell you this little one, not yet.'_ He saw the disappointment in Natsu's eyes but he also saw happiness.

Natsu was slightly mad that Igneel would not tell him why he had disappeared, but his happiness was too great to mad at his father. He ran over to the Dragon and hugged one of his legs. Well he tried to seeing how Igneel was quite a big dragon. Still he felt the comfort and warm that always came from the fire dragon. He felt like a small child once more, something that made him happy. Natsu knew his father was happy to see him, even if he was not showing it.

Ezra, Gray, Wendy and Happy all stood there amazed, Igneel was a very imposing dragon. He was so big that he had hidden the sun for half of the city when he passed. To see Natsu trying to hug one of his legs was funny and cute in the same time. One thing for sure, the four of them were very happy to see Natsu finally reunited with the person, in this case dragon, which he had searched for so long. Wendy was feeling slightly sad that Natsu go to see his dragon parent and not her. She was still happy for him thought.

A lot of people around were sure that things were going to get a lot better around here. Cana knew that those who had hopes of great times with lots of fun, were all wrong and they could never how truly dark the future was right now. She then felt it, the earth under their feet started to tremble. The darkness was coming even faster then she had thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey you guys i am really sorry i have not posted in soo long college taking all my time but i should be getting more free time now. oh and someone made me notice i gave Igneel a new name so i changed it back to normal thanks to this person.**

Lucy opened her eyes as everything around her started to shake violently. She had no idea what was going on, everything was falling around her. Was there an earthquake? She got out of the bed, determined to find out what was going on. The moment she touched the handle of the door the roof of the room collapsed on her.  
Natsu turned his head in the directions of the guilt, he was too far to see it much, but he could see smoke coming from it and hear screams. He turned his head toward Igneel to tell him to wait that he would be right back, but he did not have time to say anything. The dragon took Natsu in one of his big hands and took off into the sky in the direction of the guild.

They arrived to see something Natsu wish he had never seen. The guild was half down and the members outside were trying to get the ones that had been in when it fell, out of the collapsed building. His eyes looked toward where the infirmary should have been; it was also collapsed. Natsu tried to get out of Igneel's grip but the dragon would not let go. _'Igneel let me go! Lucy was in there I have to go see if she got out.' _The dragon looked down to his protégé, so that is where his missing friend had been. Igneel slowly came to the ground, right beside the ruins of the infirmary.

The moment his feet touched the ground Natsu ran to the ruins, he saw something bad. Lucy's keys were right at the feet of the grumbles. A scream of Lucy's name tore from his throat. Natsu started to dig through the pieces of the wall and the roof. Only two minutes after he had started there was a rough movement under the grumbles and then Horologium came out from under it. Natsu was first shocked then breathed a breath of relief. Lucy was safely put in her clock guardian, like she did so many times before.

Lucy step out of the protection from her guardian, she turned back to him to thank him. He simply said to thank her own strength which allowed to pass through his gate without her calling for him. He then disappeared back into the celestial spirit world. Lucy turned around and gasped for two reasons. One there was a huge red dragon in front of her, and two Natsu had wrapped in arms around crushing into a hug. She hugged him back and whispered into his ear_. 'Natsu is it normal that here is a huge dragon behind you?_' Natsu let go of her and smiled his famous smile. _'Lucy I would like you to meat Igneel.'_

Natsu laugh at Lucy's expression, you know the one people describe for someone that is extremely shocked: eyes popping out of their orbit and mouth open to the ground, well that is exactly what Lucy's expression looked like. (I bet you guys are all trying to imagine it)

Natsu felt like this was a great day, he had finally found Igneel (more Igneel found him) and Lucy was completely fine. Well that could have been a great day if it was not for the fact that some guild members were injured and other were still trapped under the collapse building. He took Lucy's hand and dragged her to the front of the guild. The fire mage felt his celestial mage tense at the scene. They both ran to go help their comrades. Ezra was digging through the rocks but they could see that one of her arms was injured and she had trouble moving it. Lucy was immediately by her side to help her with rocks, which earned a rare smile from Ezra.

Natsu saw Grey trying to remove Levy from under a big piece of rock who had fallen on top of her. He went to help him, but unfortunately they were not strong enough to remove it. Just then they were pushed aside and the rock was lifted by one person alone. The person being none other then Gajeel

Redfox. Grey quickly took Levy away toward where everyone hurt was being taken care of, Gejeel let the rock down and turned toward Natsu.

- Did you feel it?

- Feel it? Feel what?

- This was dragon slayer magic and a strong one.

The two dragon slayers stared at each other for a long time before they were broken out of their concentration by Cana putting one hand one each of their head. They now stared at her, who never had this kind of serious face on before.

- Cana what's wrong?

She just kept staring at them, like if she was trying to see something either in them or through them. This made the two boys extremely nervous; they did not like to be stared at from so close and for so long. Minutes past and they stayed like this. Cana was focused and Gajeel was annoyed. Natsu simply tried to remain patient like the fake mission Ezra had given him thought him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Cana stopped looking at the boys. She however remained quiet for a little while more. Until she opened her mouth and said only this:

- Dark times are coming.

She then left to go help the others after that, leaving behind her tow confused dragon slayers. Dark times are coming? What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Was it related to the guild building collapsing?

Gajeel left Natsu there to go see how Levy was doing. Natsu went to help the others, lifting big piles of rocks to get some out from under them. Some members were not to be found anywhere, they were probably buried far under the building, but we could not even hear any screams or plea for help. Natsu had to eventually stop digging through rocks to take a small rest. He looked around to see Lucy helping Macao to sit on a flat piece of rock, his leg was bloody. Ezra was like him forced to take a rest. Grey was trying to help others while running away from a crazy Juvia who was convinced she had to take care of him. Happy was with Wendy, who was healing the injured mages.

Everyone who could were trying to help the ones who could not. Even people from the city, who did not really like them, were trying to help. When we got everyone we could out from the debris, people used their energy in taking care of the injured. Natsu ran over where he had left Igneel, to find the dragon looking up to the sky. The moment he reached his dragon father, the sky turned black. Igneel reached for his son in a protective manner, and he took off into the sky with Natsu. The last thing Natsu heard before the sound of wings flapping in the wind, was the screaming of his name from a female person.


	7. Chapter 7

**yop it's already here! i decided that since i made you guys wait for the last chapter for so long that you deserved the next one fast and so here it is enjoy !**

Igneel brought Natsu very far away from the rest of his guild. He would let Natsu go no matter how many times the boy pleaded, threatened and screamed. They finally came to a stop in a clearing surrounded by woods, where big parts of grass were covered in something dark and smelly. One spot specially caught Natsu's attention; this was where he had found injured Loke trying to protect an almost dying Lucy.

The bodies of the men who had dared touch his friends were gone, but the grass still marked where they had been. Natsu wondered why Igneel had brought him here. As if reading his mind the dragon answered his question:

- This place reeks of blood they won't come looking for us here.

- Who won't come looking for us? Igneel what is going on?

- An old enemy you thought you had defeated.

- Who?

A loud explosion was heard from the direction the pieces left of the guild were. The explosion was so bid that the earth beneath Natsu's feet trembled. Large flames could be seen for miles around. The city was in flames, everyone in there probably did not have any time to leave, which meant that they were all dead. Natsu fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes, everyone, all his friends, they were all dead.

- Do no worry for your friends they are still alive…for now.

Natsu looked up at the person that he considered being his father, with great hope in his eyes. His friends were still alive, but how could they be the explosion, the flames?!

- The explosion and the flames are but illusions.

Natsu was for one thing amazed that someone could create such a realistic illusion and was also getting frustrated that Igneel seemed to really be able to read his thoughts. First things first however, if someone had created an illusion like this one, it was probably so everyone around would think that the city and everyone in it had been destroyed.

He looked back at Igneel and was annoyed to find the dragon staring at the sky again. Then it struck him, if Igneel knew that this was going to happen, why did he not warned him? He could have at least told him so he could have gotten his friends out of this illusion thing. His ramping was interrupted by a little blue fur ball flying into his arms.

- Natsu!

- Happy!

The Exceed was hugging his best friend tight, Happy had really thought that, after hearing someone screaming Natsu's name, something had happened to him. He was glad to see that Natsu was alright and was with his father Igneel. They were going to be able to save the others ( of course the others are in trouble what did you think?)

- Natsu we have to go help the other, they are in trouble.

- Do you know what happened?

- Aye! Acnologia appeared with some wizard I have no info on.

- Acnologia! Didn't we already beat that dragon?

Both pairs of eyes turned toward Igneel with big question marks in them. The fire dragon kept staring at the sky, completely ignoring his son and the cat.

- Maybe he doesn't hear us?

- I can hear you very well you little blue exceed.

The look Happy got from Igneel made him hide behind Natsu, he really did not want to be barbecued by the fire dragon himself.

- Igneel did you know about Acnologia?

- Yes I did and it is partly the reason why I am here now.

- Oh…..

- The other part was of course to see my son and make sure he was alright.

This response got Igneel one of Natsu's childish smiles, the ones he used to give the fire breather all the time when he was a child.

- So if you knew that Acnologia was coming, do you know why?

- To enslave your entire guild and the citizens of the city.

- WHAT!

- Do not raise your voice we could still be heard.

- Enslave us?! But why?!

- Because you defeated him and he wants a long and painful revenge on you all. His hatred of humanity was already great before your battle; I suppose you simply amplified it.

Happy and Natsu looked at one and another, both nodding their heads. They both agreed to do what they were about to do.

- Happy!

- AYE SIR!

- I highly recommend that you do not try and go save your friends just yet.

The two fairy tail members stopped in their track and turned their head to look behind them. They were obviously disappointed to be stopped in their attempt to go save their friends and fellow guild members. They were really ready to barge in and destroy everything and everyone in their way, just like they usually did.

- The reason I am stopping you is that our dragon of darkness has a new friend with him, someone we have no idea of what could be capable of.

Two head drop in great disappointment, the fire creator was right, they would have to wait and come up with some plan to save everyone. Happy and Natsu but turned toward the woods and started to make a small house like thing to hide in and wait for the plan to be set.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the fire mage and his cat settle for waiting. She had followed the blue cat to the mage and the dragon, her master was going to be pleased with her for finding their location. She stopped herself from laughing this was going to be an easy hunt, she would just have to wait for them to make their plan and when they would not expect it, she would capture them one by one, keeping the dragon for last seeing he was the bigger prize.

She stared at them one long last time before she turned and left. She made her way back to the city, easily passing through the magical barrier that had been placed. She went directly to her master, whom was in the castle like building in the middle of the city. It had been built specially for him and his great stature. She kneeled before the throne slightly and then rose.

- Oh great master Acnologia I have great news for you.


	8. Chapter 8

**well chapter 8 is here and to let you know i have created a OC in this chapter who will be there as a minor character til the end of the story which is coming soon! **

The dragon looked at his new pupil with disinterest, not really wanting to hear what she had to say.

- Speak Child I don't have all day!

- I have located the fire dragon slayer mage.

- Good now bring him to me.

- Yes master! But there is more the fire dragon himself is with the mage.

- Igneel is with the boy uh?

- Yes master.

- Bring them both to me.

- As you wish.

The female mage got up and after bowing in front of the dragon, disappeared to where Happy, Igneel and Natsu were. She arrived to find them sitting down around a small fire and the cat was burning a fish over it. The fire was quite pitiful considering there was a fire mage and the fire dragon in the same place. She looked at the dragon and found him staring into her direction. Had he sensed that she was there watching them? No that was impossible; her ability to conceal herself from others was perfect no one could feel her.

Her suspicious were however confirmed when the dragon stood up and started making a deep sound in the back of his throat much like a growl. His eyes were fixed on her and she could almost feel him burning her body from the inside.

- Show yourself immediately!

Natsu and Happy who had got up when Igneel had started to growl, were quite shock to see a girl come out from behind a tree. She looked innocent with her long reddish brown hair and her hazelnut eyes. She looked to be the same age as Natsu, her clothes looked like she had just came out of a fight. Natsu was surprised when Igneel growled at the girl, she looked complete innocent. He looked at the dragon and this one only growled once more at the girl.

- What is your name girl?

A wicked smile appeared on her lips, which made Natsu doubt she was actually innocent.

- I have no name

- No name? Didn't your parents give you one?

The girl looked at the pink hair mage with something he would call sorrow in her eyes. The way she looked at him made him understand this girl had no parents and there for no name. This is when Natsu thought of something if she had no name why not give her one.

- Would you like me to give you one then?

- Give me what?

- A name.

The girl was taken aback no one had ever offered to give her a name, not even the dragon of darkness, whom she was currently serving, had not bothered to give her a name. He would simply call her girl or sometimes when he was made he would call her worthless being. Looking at the fire dragon's pupil she actually started wanting him to give her a name. He had found her weakness without even knowing they were enemies, he really was something.

- Okay you can give me a name, but you don't know me so how are you going to know what to call me?

- Hmmmm…. I know I'll call you Talia! How do you like it?

She actually liked the name, she like it a lot. She was now Talia, she had a name, and it was given to her by someone she was supposed to bring back to be killed by her master. No she would not let the first person to ever be ice with her be killed, she would have to tell him the truth in hope he would not attack her before she was done explaining herself.

- Thank you for the name I love it!

Natsu gave her his big goofy smile, before asking her if she had fought with someone, or was she running away.

- No I…. actually I work for Acnologia the darkness dragon.

- What!?

Talia saw the rage coming in forms of flame from Natsu's body and knew that she had better hurry up and explain her new found alliance, before he decided to crispy fry her.

- WAIT! Clam down I don't work for him anymore!

- And why it that?!

- Because you gave me a name

The soft answer shocked Natsu beyond anything. This girl, who seemed to be the one that created the gigantic illusion, changed her alliance because they had given her a name. Happy was flying around her and inspecting her.

Igneel stared at her with his knowing eyes as if he was looking for any hint that she was lying. He gave her a small nod of the head, and that is all it took for Natsu to believe her.

Talia had closed her eyes and waited for Natsu or the dragon to burn her to a crisp. Nothing happened and after a few minutes she opened them. The blue cat was flying around her, his big eyes looking at her every movement. The dragon was looking at her but in the same time he did not seem to be looking. Natsu was simply grinning beside his father.

- You're not going to kill me?

- Nope

Talia for the first time in her life felt happy, really happy. She had been happy to get a name but this was a different kind of happiness. The one you get when you were really accepted by someone. She felt so happy that she hugged Natsu, in an awkward hug, it was after all the first time she hugged someone.

Natsu was shocked, but he was also relieved, relieved that this girl whom he barely knew, was becoming a nicer person.

- I'm sorry for fooling you and…

- It's fine since now you are all honest and all

- AND

Natsu looked at her with big eyes full of wonder; she seemed so focused on the 'and' of her sentence.

- I will help you get your friends back.

- Really!? You would really help me?

Talia nodded and found herself once more in a hug. This time Happy who had stayed quiet was also giving her a hug. She hugged them back the best she could, before she stepped back and told them how she thought they should proceed to save their friends.

The night came and the trio, followed by the great fire dragon advanced toward the city, which stilled looked like a bomb had been dropped on it. Talia used the same kind of illusion to make sure that no one could see them.

Happy flew around them; he was looking for any sign of the other guild members. Igneel simply walked behind his son in silence, analysing the entire situation in his mind.

Happy flew in front of their faces and motioned for them to follow him. They had to be quiet because the illusion gave the impression that they were not there but people could still hear them. They followed the blue cat through a lot of buildings, which luckily were large enough to allow Igneel to pass between them.

They arrived to a small crater place. Every members of the guild and a few strong none mage people were working there. Well they were not exactly working they were digging through the crater. They were all injured and dirty, and obviously under a kind of mental magic.

The air around Natsu became very hot and it was almost difficult to breath. How dare the dark dragon do that to his friends? He was going to pay dearly. Happy tapped him on the shoulder and whisper something in his ear.

Natsu's eyes became huge when he realized that Happy was right. Loke was also under the mental magic and was working with the others, Lucy's keys attached around his neck. What was even scarier was that Ezra and Lucy were not anywhere. They were not among the rest of the guilt! Where were they?!Talia leaned toward him and also whispered something in his ear.

- They are not here; the two women are with the dragon.

The sentence both calmed Natsu and made him the most worried he had ever been in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

The two mage and the cat ran to where the two girls were. The closer they got, the more Natsu could smell blood. He could not tell whose blood exactly it was, but it had better not be from friends.

The room that Talia pulled them into was dark and it stink of the scent of blood. They we bones scatter around the room, most were animal bones, but one could not be sure if there were some human ones mixed in.

Natsu was slightly relieved the blood he had smelled was from the dead animals. At the end of the gigantic room Acnologia was standing, in front of him Ezra and Lucy were in battle mode. Ezra was wearing her flight armor and Lucy had summoned virgo. They both seemed okay but exhausted.

- Lucy! Ezra!

The two female mage turned to look at their fire mage friend. The look of relief was quick to appear on their faces. The trio quickly came up beside them, ready to face the dragon.

- Well it seems my little vermin as decided to join my enemies.

Talia's fist clenched at her side, she would not let the demon get into her mind. Lucy and Ezra's eyes turned towards her. They both seemed to notice how the new girl was struggling to keep herself calm. Natsu on the other hand was on fire literally. He was ready to beat the dragon to nothing.

- So Igneel' son is already charging up for the battle uh?

- Damn right he is!

Natsu charged at Acnologia with all the speed and strength he had, only to be thrown on the floor by the dark magic. Talia quickly raise her hand and said a few words, the dark dragon was quickly covered in layers and layers of retrains.

- Natsu you and your friends have better come up with a better solution if you want to defeat him.

- She's right.

Ezra helped the male mage get up and requiped in to her heaven's wheel armor. Lucy allowed Virgo back to the spirit world and waited for a plan to call upon a new spirit. Talia was trying to stay focus and not let the dragon escape her binds, but she was quickly getting tired.

Lucy came beside her and asked her name and if she had a plan.

- I'm Talia and I honestly don't know how to stop him.

- Last time we had to combine the magic of everyone, but it didn't work very well since he is still here.

Natsu's head suddenly snapped up, like he just had the best idea in the world. He told the girls to hang in there and made Happy fly him out of the room. He arrived were the rest of the guilt was. Igneel was still with them.

- Igneel I need your help to defeat Acnologia and I need you to try and break the magic on my friends.

The fire breather nod once, before closing his eyes and concentrating. A few moments later everyone around the two fire breathers fell down unconscious.

- Do not worry for your friends they will wake up in a few seconds.

Like Igneel said the people started to get up soon after they fell down. They looked confused and lost, but soon some of them were remembering what had happened and they started to stare at Natsu and his father.

- Everyone hurry we have a villain to beat and a guild to rebuilt.

All the guilt members were still a little confused but they followed their trusted friend anyways. They all ran back to the room were the big bad dragon to slay was.

Talia was still holding her spell of binds, but she was nearly completely out of magic. Lucy and Ezra stood ready to fight.

The few mages who had already battle with Acnologia already knew what to do and started to form a circle holding hands. Everyone catched up pretty quick and now the entire guild was holding hands and ready to let their powers loose.

Igneel was behind the circle and was ready to blast some fire to help the humans win this battle. Natsu grabbed onto Talia left hand while happy grasped her right one. She smiled at the fact that they included her in their magic circle.

The binds finally gave up and was Acnologia was free and roaring, angry to have been restrained like this. His rage was short lived however, when the guilt members all released the energy that was created with such a powerful circle. Right when the energy was released Igneel blast flames in the direction of the dark dragon.

The powerful spell was short lived and ended within one minute. Everyone fell to the ground, some even were unconscious because of the sudden use of so much magic all at once. The dark dragon was gone and by the look on Igneel' s face everyone knew that he was not coming back. They were finally free from this horrible dragon for the rest of their lives.

The guilt had to rest for a few days before they had enough energy to start rebuilding the guild they lost. By that time everyone had all welcomed Talia as a member of the Fairy tail family. The young mage had left all of her sadness and bitterness behind her, people were finally accepting her like she was, and that is all she needed, to know that she was not alone anymore.

Natsu on the other hand was a bit sad since Igneel had to go back where he had been all those years, and he did not know for how long. He was grateful that everyone around him tried to cheer him up. He was even more grateful to a certain blond mage, who would stay up at night with him to make sure he was alright.

The more time he would spend time with her, the more he could understand that his feelings for Lucy were never going to be those he had for his other friends.

One night they were laying on the newly rebuilt roof of the guild, staring at the stars. They were both quiet like they did not know what to talk about. After a while Natsu was getting restless the silence was going to kill him. He turned toward Lucy to start a conversation, when suddenly she pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

His entire being was enveloped in a feeling of bliss. They separated for air after a short while, even if neither of them really wanted to.

- Lucy why…..why did you do that?

- Because you idiot you wouldn't make the first move so I had to.

Natsu realised that Lucy had wanted this just like he had wanted to. He brought her mouth back to his and kissed her with all his might and pressed her body to his. He felt her smile in the kiss and he knew then. He had found his mate and Lucy was in it for trouble, because dragons mated for life. So she was never going to get rid of him.

- I am perfectly fine with that.

The fire mage turned pink when he realized that he had said that out loud, and Lucy let out a small laugh before kissing him again.

They laid back on the ground with their hands holding, knowing that whatever happen on their next mission and the ones after that, they would be facing it together stronger than ever.

**The End**

**hope you guys enjoyed it :) i dont own the character exccept for Talia.**


End file.
